Help Me Remember
by Jime-GA-Lover
Summary: Lexie wakes up one morning, expecting it to be just a normal day after she told Mark to back off from her. She didn't expect for things to be that much different from what she thought was the night before. Now she has to see how to fix things, not only for Mark or her, but for the people who really matter.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So about ten month ago (I think:P) I woke up to worlds weirdest dream. (OYE began due to a dream I had, but I never happened to see Lexie, I imagined that it was kind of 1st person, but at the same time I kinda knew what the other characters were thinking) This dream was more of 3rd person, and again it was different than OYE because instead of having many dreams for a couple of months, I had one whole dream about this. I called my best friend and she was like, 'Well it sounds good.' So this is me giving it a try.**

**Warning: This is a little AU and takes place 7 years into the future, beginning season 7. This means there is no Sofia.**

**It will be a little complicated to understand at the beginning. Actually I understood my dream like at the very end. But I promise that if you give it a try everything will be resolved in the end.**

**Please give it a try... It won't be as long as OYE. I actually think it's just like 7 chapters max... _I think_! Maybe less...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for some of the characters that will appear from here on now.**

* * *

Lexie wakes up in the morning, tired and has a big headache. She sits down and notices she had fallen asleep on the couch, but looking around she notices that this isn't Meredith's house. She yawns and stretches her arms out. Being a little more aware of her surroundings she notices that there were some laughs and giggles in the background. But they don't belong to anyone she knows, actually they aren't even a grown up's laugh; those laughs and giggles, are from some kids.

"Daddy! She's awake now!" Cheers a little boy. He has a familiar face, and a smirk that is unmistakable, but then his eyes are something that would give right away the answer to who the father is. Definitely just like his eyes, and then his nose and ears; those too are also unmistakeable, and his slightly tanned skin. He is like a younger version of him. A much younger version, because the little boy can't be more than six.

"Where– What?" She asks. She has absolutely no clue of who this boy is or who he's talking to.

She hears footsteps and tries to anticipate who they belong to before she is actually face to face with him. Strangely, he is holding a little girl in his arms. She has gorgeous, curly dark blonde hair, but Lexie can notice that her hair is changing color, probably to chocolate and big blue eyes and a delicate white porcelain skin. She's probably two, or maybe she's just small, because when she speaks up, she doesn't sound like a two year old talking.

"Daddy put me down," she says.

He slowly places her on the floor, aware of Lexie's scared face. "Be careful with Mommy." he looks at Lexie, "Are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Where am I? And what are you doing here? No. Actually what am _I_ doing here?" she asks. "And where did these kids come from?"

He goes completely blank, "What is the last thing you remember?" he asks and then turns around to were the kids are currently playing. "Mattie go play with your sister upstairs ok?"

The little boy nods and grabs his sister's hand as he takes her towards the stairs and into their playroom.

Lexie looks back at him, "Uhm... We broke up because I don't want to be a mother, much less a grandmother." she says as if he is the one who can't remember. Of course she knows that there is a small piece of the puzzle she is missing. Or more like a huge chunk of it. "Alex just broke up with me and I asked you to stay away from me, so where am I and what are you doing here?" she demands. Lexie knows she's about to start crying.

Mark sits down next to her, "Ok. Do you remember anything that happened recently?"

She shakes her head. She's growing stressed, "I just told you! What is going on?"

"Crap." Mark mutters, he quickly stands up and calls Derek. "She doesn't remember anything!" he yells at the phone. "What do you mean it's normal? The last thing she remembers is telling me to stay the hell away from her! She doesn't even know who Matthew and Emily are!" He is pacing and notices Lexie is looking at her fingers and then at his, probably searching for a ring or anything that would say they are together. "I'll take her to the hospital. You better be there once we arrive because you said she would be fine being home! That she needed it and it doesn't seem like that to me. You said she needed to have a break from the hospital and just spend time with her kids!"

He looks at Lexie and notices she's tearing up, "Hey, we have to go to the hospital. Derek is on his way. I'll go call the nanny–Crap! She's not working today... Ok we'll take them with us."

He runs upstairs, probably to call the kids. Tears stream down her face because, from what she knows from Mark's conversation, he is calling _her_ kids. That means that she can't seem to remember _many_ years. But she won't cry because she really doesn't want to alarm them.

* * *

Soon Mark, her, and Matthew and Emily, her supposed kids, are in the car on their way to the hospital. The kids are chatting happily in their respective seats.

"Mommy?" Emily asks.

Lexie looks at Mark, asking for some help, "Can I help Sugar Plum?" Mark asks her.

Lexie gives Mark a questioning look, "We call her like that." He whispers.

"No! I want to ask mommy a question," Emily says.

"What's wrong _Sugar Plum_?" Lexie asks.

Emily looks at her parents and begins to tear up, "Are you hurt again?" she asks her.

Lexie's heart breaks into a million pieces when her apparent daughter asks her that. She doesn't know if she is hurt, but she doesn't care about that, all she cares about is that she isn't ready to be a mom and a slightly undersized three year old is worried about her.

Mark looks at Lexie, he doesn't need Emily reminding Lexie about what just happened. If she forgot it's almost a blessing, "Emily, we'll talk later once Uncle Derek helps mommy, ok?" he asks hoping his daughter won't keep asking. She definitely got that from Lexie.

"Ok..." she sighs

* * *

In a matter of minutes they arrive at the hospital. Mark hands the kids to Cristina, which surprises Lexie, Cristina doesn't do kids, and takes Lexie into a check-up room

"Ok, Lexie, Mark told me we are having some trouble here. Can you tell me today's date?" Derek asked.

Lexie ponders for a second before answering, "October 20th." she says. Derek and Mark share a worried look.

"Can you tell me which year we're in?" Derek asks.

"Seriously?" they both nod, "2010?" she responds, but it comes out more as a question. She sees their faces fall to the floor

Mark storms out of the room closing the door as hard as he can. They both wince at the loud sound the door makes.

"What's wrong with me?" Lexie asks, tears are streaming down her face.

"Can you at least tell me today's date?"

"November 28" he says softly.

She looks at him, "What year are we in?"

He sighs, "2017"

Lexie bursts into loud violent sobs.

Derek hugs her softly, "Shh" he soothes. "We are going to take you to get a CT and we will go from there. You don't have to worry just now."

After almost 30 minutes Mark comes back into the room, this time with Matthew and Emily. He looks like he's been crying. "They deserve to know everything that's going on." he says pushing them into the room.

Derek nods "You are actually just in time. If you look here," he says pointing at Lexie's scan, "there is a small bleed." he says and then looks back at Lexie, "You don't need surgery at all. But I need you to take it easy. You can't come to work because definitely you can't help anyone like this." he says placing his hand on Lexie's shoulder. "This will get fixed on it's own. I just need you to take it easy, and just try to remember things on your own."

"Will my mommy get better Uncle Derek?" Emily asks.

"Yes Em, your mommy will be just fine." Derek says, "Mark an we speak outside?" he asks, Mark nods as they both go to the door. Mark is leaving the kids inside with Lexie. "Come on Mattie, Em, let's go talk with your old man, here."

The kids follow them as they close the door.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Or her?" Mark asks he is clearly trying to keep his temper on check.

Derek shakes his head, "No, no, everything is fine, but I don't think you should tell her about what's happened in the past years, especially the past six months. I know that it was hard on her, and also on you and your family, but she needs to heal. Going back will most likely just make her go on reverse." he says quietly.

"But you just said it was the bleed." Mark points out.

Derek nods, "It could be the bleed, or it could have to do with all the stress her body's been through."

Mattie pulls on Derek's lab coat, "What happened to my mommy?" Mattie asks.

Mark just motions his hand allowing Derek to explain it to his kids, "Well... You know how your mommy was in an accident last week right?" both kids nod their little heads, "Ok. Um, the accident hurt your mommy's brain, causing her to forget the last seven years."

Mattie eyes begin to water, he is very smart for his age, and he knows what that means, "So mommy can't remember me or Emily?" he asks

Both Derek and Mark kneel down to be able to be face to face to both kids, mark nods, "Yes buddy, but Uncle Derek said that it will be fixed. You guys don't need to worry at all ok?" They both nod. Mark and Derek stand back up.

"Take her home." Derek orders Mark.

"Wait, so I can't help her remember?" he asks.

Derek nods, "It's better on her own. You can give her details, but we both know that it's better to let patients with amnesia to remember on their own."

Mark lifts Emily and grabs Mattie's hand as he enters back to the room, "Can you tell the chief that I'm going to take some time off. At least cut down my hours. I think it's just better if I stay at home with them as much as I can. I don't need her memory coming back while she's alone."

Derek nods, "Go on. I'll tell him."

Mark sighed, _This is going to be a rough couple of days, or weeks, hell even years._

Back at home Lexie can't stop crying, Mark had decided it was best if the kids just stayed at Meredith's for the night. He knows it's hard on her that she can't remember the past years, and having the kids would be just to much.

* * *

_Lexie makes her way towards Mark. She had asked him to meet her at Joe's at 8:30, and there he was, punctual as usual. She had been afraid at first because honestly she didn't expected him to show up, and much less after having slept with Amelia a couple of weeks ago. She barely knows from where she's getting all of this strength to even look at him._

"_Hey" she greets him sheepishly as she takes a sit in front of him._

_He nods. Lexie had just a few weeks ago told him to stay away from her and he was trying so hard, but her asking to meet after work wasn't the best way to keep on trying._

"_First of all I wanted to apologize profusely about what I said. It was rude and so many other things that you know I'm not like that. You were trying to be a good friend and I just treated you like a stain on the wall." she rambles._

_He nods once more and she can see he's having an internal debate, "You are forgiven." he states simply._

_She releases a breath, but she knows that what she is about to ask might be a little too hypocritical. "The shooting made me realize some things. Maybe not immediately, but over the past months... and me asking you to stay away last week was just the last piece to make me realize what I want." she sighs, "I want a family, and I have no right asking you for this because I broke up with you because I wasn't ready for a family. I no longer care if I am just twenty-five, many people my age have a family pretty much made by my age. I want to have a baby, and I have no rights asking you this, but would you be the father?" she asks, she can feel her cheeks getting hot and red, and him smirking at her isn't helping matters wise._

"_That's it?" he asks sarcastically. "You want me to father your kids?" he asks as he leans back on his seat and crosses his arms across his chest._

_She nods, "I want to have a family and life's too short to wait until I'm thirty-whatever. I may not even be alive by then."_

_Mark's face grows serious, "Don't say such things. Of course you will, and you will be an amazing surgeon by then too."_

_She tries to suppress a smile, but she can't help it, "Are you saying yes?" she asks._

_He nods, "But I just want to know... Am I going to have any kind of custody?"_

"_No Mark. The kid or kids will be all mine and you are never going to meet them." she says nonchalantly, and then moving to sit next to him and kisses his cheek she smiles, "You are obviously going to have half of the custody, don't be stupid." she whispers._

_He smiles, "We aren't together so how are we going to... **make** a baby?"_

_She shrugs, "We could try IVF, there are only five steps and it's pretty much the same except that it doesn't involve sex."_

"_Fine" he agrees, "But with only one condition."_

_She rolls her eyes, "What now?"_

"_Maybe a couple actually." he says rapidly._

"_What?" she asks getting exasperated by his crypticness._

_He looks at her smirking, "We have to buy a house, because no kid deserves to be pulled around from house to house. It can have as many rooms as you need, we can find one with two big separated rooms." _

"_Fair enough." she says, "What else?"_

"_No dating while we get you pregnant." He says, "And what I mean is no Karev or other looser. It's you and me even if we won't be together."_

"_Why?" she asks, "If I want to date someone I should have to right to."_

_He shakes his head, "Yeah and while you take those fertility drugs we can just let whoever you date get you pregnant."_

"_True." she says, "Fine, but you can't date anyone either."_

"_Fine" he says. He's can't be happier, even if he won't be **dating** Lexie at least he will always have a part of her and she will have a part of him. "Come on." he says._

"_What? Where?" she asks more than confused._

_He grabs her hand, "To my apartment to start planning this whole whatever."_

_She giggles as she gets up and hugs him, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to agree to it." she says giving him an out before anything else can occur._

"_I want this. You know I want a family and since I met you I wanted a family with you. I don't care about being with you, I mean I do, but a kid is fine too." he says, he knows what he just admitted but doesn't care._

"_I don't want you to freak out or think ahead from this, but I love you." she says as the exit the bar._

"_I know." he says, "I love you too. May I know from where this is all coming from?"_

_She laughs softly, "I told you. No more waiting, not for anything and I know we don't work together. We can't seem to get past anything being together, but I know we can do this."_

* * *

They are sitting on the kitchen eating some kind of turkey sandwich. Lexie is quiet for a moment, staring right ahead, and then looks back at Mark, "We had a conversation at Joe's." she says.

Mark looks at her surprised, "We did." he answers.

"We had a conversation at Joe's. It had been the day of the documentary thing. I had had a rough day, and I realized..." She begins. "I realized that I wanted a family." Mark nods at her, "We agreed on-" Mark looks at her expecting her to continue. She looks like she is about to suffer a panic attack and Mark runs to her side helping her sit up straight. "I can't remember!" she says throwing her arms in the air. "I can't remember anything after leaving Joe's!" she says her breathing getting erratic.

Mark lifts her up and carries her into her room. He lays her on her bed, and begins to run his fingers through her hair. "Breath Lexie... Shh-sh. Don't cry, you need to relax. Remember Derek said you'll get your memory back. Don't worry." he says undressing her and putting her pajamas on and then laying her under the covers. "That's a lot of progress. Things will get better. I promise."

He crawls into bed with her and keeps running his fingers through her hair until he's sure she's asleep. He stands up carefully and head to the door.

He hears a sound between a sob and a whine come from her. "Don't leave me please. Don't leave me."

Mark sighs, "I'll be in my room. It's just across the hallway, last door."

He sees her nod her head and closes the door after getting out of her room.

His phone vibrates against his pocket, "Hello?"

"_Hey. How are you guys doing?_" Derek asks.

Mark sighs, "She remembered that we talked and that she wanted a family... but she just had a panic attack and I had to carry her into her room."

"_That's good! The remembering part" _Derek says, "_It can usually take a few days to even begin regaining all consciousness. I was just calling to ask you what I should do with Mattie. He's refusing to go to bed before seeing his mom." _Derek mutters, clearly stressed out.

Mark laughs a little, "Meredith will know what to do." he said.

"_She went out shopping with Zola and then got paged 911._" Derek says.

Mark shakes his head, "You are a brain surgeon and you can't make a six year old go to bed? I have faith in you, good luck." he says as he ends the call.

He doesn't make it to his room. Instead he just rests his back against her door and sinks into the floor crying. This past six months are killing him, and he in't sure how he is going to be able to make it through this. He just wants to go back to a year and a half ago and somehow make things better for his family. But especially he wants to make things right for Lexie.

His phone vibrates and he reads the message.

_Derek: I hate you..._

_I know... I hate myself too. _Mark thinks to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! You guys tell me if I should continue or not... I hope you liked it though.**

**Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who subscribed to this story or added it to their favorites:) I also want to thank those who reviewed as well. I can't believe this story got such great response!**

**I want to say that I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update because I just got a puppy and let's just say that he is very time consuming, though he is the cutest thing ever:) For those of you who watch Friends and/or Rizzoli & Isles I think you'll like his name, it's Joe "Joey" T. Friday... I had been joking around about two weeks ago with my friends that if I got a female dog I'd name her Jo Friday, but I wanted a male so I went for Joe Friday instead and since I'm beginning to grow very interested in Friends then I went for the Tribbiani too:P**

* * *

Mark wakes up in the morning with his neck hurting like hell. He had fallen asleep on the floor against the wall by Lexie's room. The house seems quiet without the kids running around or making disasters in their rooms. He decides to take a shower and then go downstairs before Lexie wakes up, she doesn't need him sitting there waiting for her to remember.

When he goes downstairs he decides to just watch TV, he doesn't want to have breakfast without Lexie. They have had breakfast together almost everyday for the past seven years, he won't just leave her out of it because she isn't the same Lexie at the moment.

Lexie comes downstairs, she's still wearing her pajamas and her eyes are all red and puffy.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asks.

"I'm fine" she says, her voice is clear so he knows that she hasn't been crying for a while. "How are you?"

Mark laughs bitterly inside, "I'm doing fine, it's you who–"

"Doesn't know what's going on?" she cuts in.

"No, what I was going to say is that it's you who I'm worried about." he says.

She's about to sit on the sofa next to him when they hear the doorbell, "I'll go get it." she says.

When she opens it she sees a very pissed Meredith holding Matthew and Emily, "Here." she says as she enters the house, "No where the hell is that son of a bitch that you live with?" she asks as she walks into the living room where Mark is watching some kind of daytime comedy. "Stand up!" Meredith says.

"What?" He asks incredulously that she is yelling at him and cursing all over his house.

"You heard me so stand up and stop being a jackass!"

He stands up and follows her to the front porch. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Derek told me that my sister can't remember anything and that you won't help at all!" she yells.

"Derek told me not to tell her much! That she should try remembering on her own and she is starting to already!" he barks at Meredith.

"Oh like you ever listen to anything Derek or I say. We told you to stop sleeping with her and you obviously didn't or this wouldn't had happened." She's suddenly wide-eyed, "Wait what did she remember?" she asks

"Our agreement on the whole family thing." he says.

She nods, "Does she remember anything from last week from the ac–"

"No" he says cutting her off.

"Can she even remember Car–"

"No" he says again not wanting her to finish the sentence.

"Are you even going to tell her?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "I'm not going to burden her with more feelings and emotions than she can handle right now. She can barely handle the fact that seven years have gone by, much less the kids. She doesn't need to be reminded of those things right now. And you have no right to come to my house and tell me what I should do about it or not! You have barely even spoken a word to her in the past four months! You have no right at all to say a word to me or to her involving our family, not after what you said to her." he says going back inside to the house and closing the door leaving a pitiful Meredith outside.

"What did she want?" Lexie asks softly.

"Nothing." he says, "Let's go prepare some breakfast." he says before the kids run to the kitchen.

Lexie stops halfway into the kitchen, "I'll go take a shower and get dressed, you guys can make breakfast." she says before turning around and heading upstairs.

"Mommy?" Mattie calls.

She looks at him, "Yeah?"

"I love you." he says before running back to the kitchen.

Lexie sighs as she makes her way into her bathroom. She begins undressing and lets the water run until it's hot, she steps in and once more a memory hits her.

* * *

_They had been moved into the house for about a week, it was just a big mess, but they still had some time to get it organized._

_Things between Mark and Lexie had gone from awkward to extremely awkward with sexual tension all over the place._

_Lexie had started the treatment and they were supposed to go get her the sperm and egg implanted in a week and a half. Mark had asked her many times if she really wanted it, because they were taking things way too fast, in less than a month after they talked about it they were already almost done._

"_Do you want something to drink?" Mark asks as he enters Lexie's room._

_She shakes her head, she's looking at him and all she can see is desire in his eyes, and she's sure that that's the only thing he can see in hers. "No thanks." she says as she gets back to unpacking her clothes._

_Mark begins helping her and before either of them can notice they are looking at each other. He places a hand on her cheek and the other he uses to pull her close to him. She doesn't fall far behind because as soon as she feels his hands on her, her lips are making their way to his. He releases a moan and she sighs happily being able to **feel** him for the first time in such a long time._

_His hands begin rummaging under her blouse and quickly lifts it. Her hands instead are working on his belt and jeans. Soon they are both just left in their underwear._

_Mark looks at her giving her time to think if she really wants to do it and when she feels him backing out she grabs his cheeks and kisses him passionately. _

"_Are you sure?" he asks, his voice couldn't be more filled with desire than now._

_She nods, "Shut up." she says._

_Quickly he has her on top of her drawer and is happy to see that it's quite perfect making both of their sexes at the same height. She quickly takes of her bra and he gets up on the drawer and takes one of her breasts in his mouth. She moans loudly and uses her legs to trap him right where he is. Her lips go to his ear where she sucks softly not wanting to leave a mark, but at the same time wanting to make sure he knows she can handle it._

_As he moves to her other breast to give it the same treatment he uses a hand to slip inside her panties. He can see she is more than ready to receive him but wants to make her want him even more._

_He removes her panties as so she does the same with his briefs, they both do it slowly, teasing each other on the way by tracing their fingers against each others thighs._

_From her breast he traced his tongue all the way down to her clit where he spends some time just making her want him more and more every with every soft movement. When neither of them could resist any longer Mark got up from the table and from his position he placed Lexie's legs on his shoulders and in one quick, fluid motion he makes his way inside of her_

_The rest of the night was filled with moans and screams of ecstasy and just passion._

_As a week and a half went by they had a lot of trouble keeping their hands to themselves, the next morning had pretty much been the same as the night and then the next night too. But Lexie felt it was putting to much pressure on the relationship they had agreed on. Just being friends... friends that lived together and that were going to have a kid together too. So she just brought a stop to it._

_Of course when they finally went to their appointment they are quite surprised._

_The fertility specialist helps Lexie up to the stirrups and Mark goes to her side to hold her hand._

"_Ok, I'm going to do a quick intra-uterine ultrasound to make sure that everything is ready for us to implant the fertilized egg." She says as she gathers the instruments and Lexie nods in response. She winces as soon as she inserts it inside of her and Mark just squeezes her hand. "Hmm." she murmurs._

"_What's going on? Is something wrong? Can I not get pregnant?" Lexie fires the questions afraid that something might be going wrong with her and Mark and her will be left alone again. Her eyes begin watering._

"_Um I don't think it's bad." she says. "Ok Lexie... You are a second year resident, can you tell me what this is?" she asks pointing at the screen._

_Lexie stares at the screen and her mouth falls open._

"_Wha– What's going on?" Mark asks._

"_Tha–th–that's a–" she trails off pointing at the screen with her shaky index finger._

_The doctor nods, "I'm not sure if it'll be good news or–"_

"_Can you just tell me already?" Mark barks._

"_Ok" she replies trying to calm Mark down, "The first weeks of pregnancy all you can see is a small black sac. No baby. No dot. Just a sac." She closes up on the image on the screen "Lexie is pregnant." she says with a small smile._

_Mark eyes widen and he can't keep going from Lexie to her abdomen to the screen. "How?" he asks, "You haven't even implanted it yet." he states._

_She nods, "And you two haven't been following the instructions of no sex without protection" she smirks._

"_So what? Is that like... done? I'm pregnant?" she asks unable to control her lips as they form a smile_

_The doctor nods, "Congratulations." she says as she prints some pictures of the small black sac that's inside of Lexie and hands them to Mark. Lexie is just wide eyed and staring at the screen with a hand on her lower abdomen. The doctor leaves giving them time to talk._

"_We are having a baby!" she whispers. "We made a baby."_

_He nods, "And now your OB/GYN and fertility specialist will know that we've been having sex." he says._

"_I don't care! We are having a baby!" she says getting up from the stirrups and hugging Mark tightly, "Thanks." she says as she breathes his scent in. She can no longer hold back the tears and the fall like a cascade._

"_I should be thanking you." he responds._

_She shakes her head, "Whatever. We are going to be a family, Mark," she says, in a way that reminds Mark of the time he thought she had been fired last year, and his sight gets blurry with unshed tears._

"_Yes," he whispers. "We are."_

* * *

Lexie gets out of the shower and dries herself quickly. She doesn't even bother drying her hair, she just gets dressed and heads downstairs.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Mark asks her as he pours her a glass with orange juice and hands it to her.

Lexie looks at Emily and Matthew who are just staring at her.

"I remembered something." she says.

She can see Mark eyes light up, "Really? What did you remember?" he asks her.

Once more she looks at the kids and trying to say it child-friendly, "When we found out I was pregnant with Matthew." she says, "Well actually the whole week." she says as her cheeks go bright red.

Mark chokes on his toast, "Oh... Um that's, yeah..." he says, then he clears his throat, "That's great."

She nods.

"What happened that week?" Emily asks innocently.

Mark looks at her, "You are too young to understand." Mark says.

"Am I too young too?" Mattie asks.

Mark nods his head, "Yes you are buddy." he says. "Go play upstairs, I need to talk to your mom for a while." he says

The kids get down from their seats and run upstairs laughing and screaming all the way up. When Mark and Lexie hear the door close Lexie speaks up.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"We decided that it was best if we are straight forward with the kids, no deception, no secrets. We tell them about pretty much anything as long as they can understand."

"Ok" she says. She may not remember all of that, but she does agree that secrets shouldn't be kept from kids unless it's not age appropriate.

"I can't tell you much, but you can ask questions and I'll give you as much information as possible."

"Was that how Emily was conceived as well?" she asks.

Mark nods.

"And what is going on between us? Are we together or we are just friends with kids and living together?" She asks. She feels a little embarrassed, but she can use the amnesia as an excuse.

Mark thinks about it for a while, "We are parents who aren't together, but live in the same house." he says.

"But what about the kids? I don't think I got pregnant just by osmosis." she says.

Mark shakes his head and tries to stifle a laugh, "No, you didn't, but I don't think Derek would like me sharing that much information."

"Fine." she says, "But what? Am I just supposed to stay here and try to remember? Can't I receive any help? Something to help me remember?" she asks.

Mark nods, "All you can do is wait until you remember, Derek doesn't want to pressure you." He says before he can think about it.

Lexie eyebrows furrow, "What?" she asks, "What do you mean pressure? Is there some kind of trouble or what?" she asks him.

Mark does not want to lie to her so he just stares at her, "There has been a lot that has happened and we think it's better for you to remember on your own. Derek thinks that if we help you it might trigger something and make you forget even more." he says after a while.

"So are you saying that my amnesia is triggered by stress? Derek said it was the bleed." she says.

Mark nods, "The bleed could also be part of it, but he also thinks that the stress has been too much for you." he says as he grabs his jacket and heads to the door, "I'll be back before dinner, I just need to finish some paperwork and I'm guessing I'll have to get some of your cases signed off. The kids shouldn't give you much trouble." he mumbles as he leaves the house.

She stands up and runs to the hallway, "What's my specialty?" she asks.

Mark smirks, "Proctology." he says nonchalantly. Lexie's eyes widen and she can soon see that by the reaction she evoked in him he is kidding, "I wish you were Plastics and Regenerative Medicine." He tells her truthfully.

Lexie nods and walks back into the chair "Thanks," she shouts sarcastically as she hears the door close

Lexie slumps back on the chair. If no one is going to help her remember she will do it on her own.

* * *

After twenty minutes she goes upstairs, she decides to check on the kids to make sure nothing's going on. Matthew is playing with his toy cars and Emily is playing with her dolls, Lexie leans against the doorframe and smiles as she takes in that moment. The way that Emily's blue eyes shine as she grabs a baby and feeds it with a small toy bottle. The way that Matthew smirks as he finds the red car he had been looking for. She wants to be able to remember what has happened, not only about Mark but about the kids. They seem like such great kids and she wants to be able to remember the first time she held them and their birthdays. Their favorite color to their favorite activity... even if it just their favorite TV show, she wants to know all about who they are and be able to feel proud of making them and helping them learn.

"Mommy?" Emily asks.

Lexie looks down at her, "Yes Sugar Plum?" She asks with a small smile.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asks as she brushes her hair with her hand.

"What are you playing?"

Emily runs to the end of the room and grabs the baby doll, "I am playing with my baby. Her name is Alexandra because daddy said that is a princess name. I was feeding her and now she needs to get her diaper changed." she says wrinkling her nose.

Lexie smiles at her, "When did your daddy say such thing?" Lexie asks her smiling brightly.

"He said that that's your name and that you are a princess. He said that I am also his princess and that we are the most prettiest princesses ever!" she exclaims as she throws her hands in the air.

Lexie has to swallow back the tears, "Come on, lets go change her a new diaper." Lexie tells her as she holds Emily's hand.

After playing with them for an hour... probably more, she just sits down on the rocking chair by the corner. She watches as Emily places the baby to sleep and how Matthew helps her put some things on one of the shelves that she can't reach. The both of them, then left to their rooms for nap time.

Lexie stands up and heads to the door, "I'm going to go to my room, just call me if you need anything." She tells Matthew as he helps Emily get into his bed.

Lexie closes the door to Mattie's room and goes to her room. She is determined to remember with Mark's and Derek's approval or without it.

She opens the doors to her closet and looks in between the clothes, then with the shoes and finally she decides checking on the upper shelf to see if there were some albums or anything. She finds the first one. _2011_. She reads.

She walks back to her bed and sat down as she stares at the pictures.

There is one of her and Mark at Joe's. She's smiling and it's noticeable that she's about six or seven months pregnant there. She turns the page and continues to see many pictures with different settings, some are with friends some she's alone and some it's Mark alone. Lexie's taking her time looking at the pictures. There are about sixty pages and she's taking about two minutes studying every single picture. She gets to the last few pages pages and now there is a third person in the pictures. She can see the first one is her holding Matthew when he was born. She looks tired and her hair is tied up, probably by Mark. She is holding him and her eyes are staring straight into the baby's eyes.

* * *

"_Come on Lexie. One more push and you'll be able to hold your baby boy." Dr. Fields encourages her._

_Lexie nods and holds onto Marks hand tightly as she pushes once more. After a few seconds of pushing and Lexie's cries, a strong cry floods the room. The cry is powerful and just the most amazing thing either of them has ever heard before._

_Lexie rests against the bed and is panting heavily but a smile is plastered on her face._

"_Does daddy want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Fields asks Mark, who seems to be having more pain in just his hand than Lexie in her whole body._

_He looks at Lexie waiting for her to allow him and she nods. Quickly he lets go of her hand and runs to cut it. As soon as he finishes the nurse takes the baby to get washed and check up. He goes back to Lexie's side._

"_You did great." He tells her._

_She nods, "I'm hot." she pants._

"_Do you want water?" He asks her. She shakes her head no. He grabs the ponytail on Lexie's small wrist and tries to tie it on her hair. "Ok I definitely should stay with plastics," he says as he sees Lexie's messed up ponytail._

_She giggles, "I'm tired," she mutters snuggling into the bed. "And in pain." She says closing her eyes._

"_Then sleep." He tells her stroking her hair._

_She buries her head deeper into the pillow, "That feels good," she moans._

_Mark has to think before answering with the smart ass comment that always comes to him when he hears her moan. "Sleep," he orders softly moving the chair so that it's closer to her bed and he can keep stroking her hair._

"_No, I want to be awake by the time they bring him," she whispers tiredly._

"_I'll wake you up when they do," he tells her._

"_Promise?" she asks innocently._

_He smiles at her and nods, "Promise."_

_The nurse comes in about twenty minutes later with the plastic basinet and a small baby wrapped up in a blue blanket inside._

"_You have one very fussy baby right there." the nurse says with a smile. Mark laughs softly, "And don't worry, he hasn't opened his eyes just yet."_

_Mark nods, "Thank you." as the nurse leaves he shakes Lexie's arm softly._

"_Mmm... What?" She asks groggily._

_He grabs the baby from the basinet and holds him near Lexie. Her eyes go wide open and she forgets about being tired. Her eyes begin watering as Mark hands him to her._

"_He's so beautiful," she says with a smile from ear to ear._

_Mark smiles trying not to cry, he clears his throat to make sure it doesn't come raspy who it usually does when he's been crying or he's about to, "He is," he agrees. "Ok so are you sure you want to name him Matthew? I love it but you need to love it too." _

"_I do." She tells him, "He does look like a Matthew."_

_Matthew begins fussing and soon enough the room is once more filled with a strong cry. Lexie immediately begins to sooth him in her arms, "Come on Mattie," she whispers in the most delicate and sweet voice Mark's ever heard. "Don't cry," she begs him softly as her own eyes water once more._

"_Are you ok? Do you have any more pain?" Mark asks afraid she might be having cramps or something else._

"_No. I mean yeah, but I'm not crying about that," she tells him. "It's just I don't like to hear him cry. I love to have him here with us, but what if he's in pain or something?"_

_Mark sits on the edge of her bed, "Babies cry all the time. I'm sure he's just fine. After all he's a Sloan-Grey, he's a champ," Mark whispers giving him the best supportive smile he can._

"_About that... I don't want him to be Sloan-Grey," she says._

_Mark is a little heart broken, they had agreed on putting both last names so there wouldn't be any hurt feelings, "Grey it is then." He tells her._

_She shakes her head, "No. Sloan is going to be his only last name," she says._

"_Are you sure?" Mark asks totally blindsided. She nods, "Thanks," he whispers._

"_Why are you thanking me? You put your part into him. I think it makes us even so no more unnecessary thanking," she tells him sternly but she's obviously holding back a smile, she looks down at Matthew once more, "Maybe you put more into him than I did." she states. "He has your eyes." she whispers smiling._

_Mark stands up slowly trying not to make Mattie cry even more, although it has lowered to soft sobbing, "It's true," he says. Mark feels a myriad of emotions and he just wants to tell Lexie a million things and she can obviously see that, but he moves further from them and grabs the camera, "Ok photo time."_

"_Mark!" she begins laughing softly, "I look like I just pushed a beach ball out of my body, and it might be true, but what I mean is that I look gross right now." she exclaims._

"_You look great don't worry about that," He says talking a picture of her before she looks at him saying otherwise._

* * *

She hears the front door open and she goes to the hallway to see who's there and can see Mark entering the house. She walks slowly downstairs and waits by the door of his office, "You can come in if you want. It's your office too," He tells her.

"I remembered something," she informs him.

He turns around in his chair, "What?"

"When Matthew was born," She tells him as she seats next to him on his desk.

He nods, "That was an amazing moment," he sighs.

She nods, "I guess," she shrugs.

Suddenly he stands up abruptly and leaves the room. Lexie just stares at him go up the stairs.

She stayed there for almost an hour before getting the courage to go up to his room. She opens the door without knocking and sees Mark laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

He laughs bitterly, "Like you care."

"Well I might if you told me what's bothering you?" She snaps as she places her hands on her waist and stands up straight.

"You wanna know what's I'm doing?" He snaps.

She nods, "Yes! I want to know what you are doing and what's bothering you so much!"

"I'm here in my room trying to find a way not to care! I'm trying not to care so much about you and about what happened six months ago and what happened last week! I want to stop caring about you because I can't just put my life on hold while you are completely oblivious about what I feel towards you. My kids are not the only thing that keep me from leaving this house and not coming back. You hold me in place too! But I can't keep on like that when you feel _nothing_ towards me. Not that it can be compared to what I feel about you. It can't compare because I haven't stopped loving you. Ever! I loved you nine years ago when you came into my hotel room and I love you right now as you entered my bedroom. I love you and that's something that will never go away, but for you it did. You stopped loving me the moment Sloan came into both our lives and you haven't expressed anything towards me that can me me feel your love. Not even having my kids." he explains.

Lexie tries to swallow back the knot she feels inside her throat. She wants to tell him that she loves him too, but can't because she isn't sure if that's what she is feeling due to the amnesia because her mind is stuck on 2010. She wants to be able to tell him what she really feels towards him, but with everything that has been going on on the past days and apparently the past 'six months', as everyone keeps saying but never explaining, she isn't sure what she feels towards anyone. Not even herself.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think of this chapter and I hope you have a great weekend:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much all of you for your reviews. It means so much to me and I'm sorry if I didn't reply. I try to always reply but I've been having such hectic days lately and I'm afraid that they'll be getting worst:P The good thing is that I'm done writing it... Though I'm still working on the epilogue, and I have to check some stuff because of spelling sometimes, and I'm also working on another story that will be posted when I finish this and maybe some one-shots... still not sure.**

* * *

Lexie leaves early in the morning deciding to leave a small note for Mark again, she needs to get out of the house and just take a moment to try to process all of the things that have been happening.

This has been going on for almost a week after Mark told her he still loves her. She would leave a note saying she was at the hospital because she was 'bored' and wanted to go try to remember some stuff or work on something in the skills lab. She doesn't talk to anyone once she's in the hospital and apparently everyone knows what's happened to her and that she's made of glass so no one can tell her anything.

For lunch she sits alone trying to remember stuff, but only small details like the fact that Matthew was born on August 24th and that Emily was born December 30th three years later is all she can really remember well enough. She also vaguely remembered, a few days earlier, that Meredith and her aren't on speaking terms, but she really doesn't know why. All she knows is that it has to do with whatever that happened 'Six Months Ago'.

When she tries a little harder she remembers that Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins instead of going to Africa decided to move to Spain. They adopted a little girl from Greece and are living in Madrid in a beautiful villa. Alex had taken over Peds soon after that, by being an "extraordinary surgeon and person." she recalled the chief saying during a small party that had been planned to be a good-bye party for the ortho and peds surgeons.

At the hospital Lexie goes from surgery to surgery checking them out. She sees some neuro surgeries, but they seem to bore her to death, she goes to some ortho where the new attending she doesn't know the name is trying to put some pins on a hip bone but it keeps popping out. She also even takes the time to go to one of Alex's surgeries where se catches up with Cristina.

"Lexiepedia," the cardiothoracic surgeon acknowledges

"Dr. Yang," Lexie says back.

Cristina looks at her, "Not back at work yet?"

Lexie shakes her head, "No. I'm trying to actually get used to the navy blue scrubs right now. I don't think I could handle someone's life at the moment."

"Did I ever tell you how much you disappoint me with you specialty choice?" Cristina asks bluntly.

"You most probably have, that I remember of, well that is something completely different," she responds, "And why is it? Did I chose OB/GYN? Or was it peds? Proctology maybe?" She asks, teasing her resident.

Cristina scoffs, "I just never imagined you would be interested in that specialty, but then I never imagined you would be interested in being a mom and living with that piece of eye candy but still making no move to marry him… Though I gotta say, I like your daughter."

"Why is that?" Lexie asks staring at Cristina, expecting some smart ass response.

Cristina smirks as she leans back on her seat, "She is all in for cardio."

"How do you know?" Lexie asks.

"Because every time you or Mark used to bring her I would find her in the gallery watching my surgeries… she also asks a lot of questions and she has even mentioned a few times that she likes my surgeries better than anyone else's."

Lexie and Cristina laugh. Cristina remembering little Emily going all cardio on her and Lexie just trying to imagine it happening.

Lexie stands up, "Are you going to report anything about this to Meredith?" she asks skeptically, trying to not get mad. She doesn't care if she can't recall the reason for the treatment they are giving each other, but she doesn't plan on giving up with it.

Once again Cristina scoffs, "Like I'd tell her anything about you this days. Just so you know, crappy specialty and all, I took your side on the argument between you and your sister." Lexie's eyes widened and Cristina shoo's her with her hand, "Yeah, yeah, the twisted sisters aren't being to sisterly, but neither are the Grey sisters so just go watch some crappy surgery in another place."

"Thank you, I guess," Lexie laughs on her way to OR 3 where she reads on the board what seems like and interesting surgery.

Suddenly she recalls something when she is watching Owen operate on a guy who was crushed under a truck. She moves to the intercom.

"Dr. Hunt?" She asks softly.

He looks up and greets her, "Dr. Grey do you need anything?"

She nods, "I think I remembered something... Am I a Trauma surgeon?"

She can tell by the wrinkles that form in the corners of his eyes that she's right, he nods, "Yes you are, and let me tell you that you are a great apprentice and protégé."

"And you are the head of the department right?" she asks.

He nods and tries to hide his grin, even if he has the mask on it's hard not to notice when someone's smiling, "Why? Are you trying to take my place?"

She shakes her head, "I think I have to remember how to do that first." she says as he goes back to the chest cavity of the poor man, "Dr. Hunt? it's my last question I promise. Is there something you need me to work on? I have plenty of free time and I have no idea how to use it." she explains.

"Honestly I think you are very good at what you do and there isn't really much you can do to improve. I do know that you like to spend your free time in the hospital in the skills lad practicing sutures. I gotta say that you are much better than many of the plastic surgeons around here." he confides her.

She laughs softly, "Well I do know for a fact, even if I can't remember much, that Mark does like to compete doing sutures on fruit and that stuff. I even noticed Matthew doing some basic stitches on a banana not so long ago." she tells him surprised of the intelligence of her kids, "Emily was taking notes on how to do it. She's a three year old!"

Owen laughs with her, "Well you and Mark are very competitive sometimes, you should see when your kids come to watch a surgery... I wouldn't be surprised if they become surgeons eventually, but gotta say my wife's not helping much because Emily seems to have a special interest in Cardio. Mattie's more leaned towards plastic, he seems to like faces and that stuff. None for Trauma it seems."

Lexie shakes her head. At least she knows something, and it is that apparently Mark and her are good parents. "I'm gonna head to the skills lab Dr. Hunt. If you need some notes or charting I think I have some free time you could definitely borrow." she says as she leaves the gallery quite amused by what she learned in the past fifteen minutes.

When she gets to the skill lab she grabs some of the practice tissue and some instruments to begin practicing her stitches, she's quite impressed by how rapidly she can pull them off.

"Hunt wasn't lying when he said I could pull off some good stitches, right?" she asks him. She didn't need to turn around to know it's him. His presence is always tangible to her.

"No," he says as he grabs some materials of his own and begins stitching some too, "But I gotta say, you have one hell of a teacher."

"Modest too." she tells him.

He sighs, "What can I say? I've got many good qualities and hidden talents. I know you can't remember when you chose your specialty, but once again I'll tell you: You are wasting your talent on mangled limbs."

"You also work on mangled limbs." she points out.

He shrugs, "But I make things beautiful. Hunt, on the other hand, puts them together and then when the patient recover they want to meet a plastic surgeon to fix the ugly scar."

"Didn't you just say I have good stitches?" she asks.

"Didn't I just say _Hunt_? And no, your stitches a textbook because you had me as your teacher."

They both laugh and things feel more comfortable.

* * *

As the days pass Lexie still avoids him a little at home, but she has grown used to the kids. At work they do start meeting during lunch to go to the skills lab together and work on some suturing and even some playful banter. But as they begin reaching towards the end of the week Lexie becomes even more distant.

Her memory starts coming back and she knows finally how she feels about most of the things she can recall. She knows she loves her kids and never in her life has she thought about lying to them or anything. She knows that she loves her family and wouldn't change it for the most functional one ever. She knows that her feeling for Mark never changed, and while Mark used to try to make them known by her, she would push her feelings to the side and try to maintain her family happy and together. Mark had even tried to take the conversation as well as their relationship to a higher level. He would start by saying things like "Mattie and Em deserve a real family" or things like that and as soon as she felt that the conversation was heading a direction she wasn't comfortable with she would immediately change topics or just say, "We are a real family."

She felt awful for lying to Mark, but her next memory made her forget about feeling awful about lying.

_I was in a car crash._

* * *

_Lexie gets into the car after a long tiring shift. _

_She had felt like crap all day long so she decided on taking a blood work. Of course what she found was something she didn't expect at all._

_Once in the car she breaths deeply and exhales trying to calm down as much as possible. She needs to go tell Mark what's happening, but she wants to tell him more than just that._

_She wants to tell him she still loved him._

_As she goes driving through an intersection and she checks quickly on the time._

"_Ten thirty pm…" She sighs tired, knowing that Mark will be either asleep or in the process when she arrives home, but Lexie makes no move on hurrying up. "I can tell him tomorrow, I guess."_

_She waits until the light turns green and she just keeps driving at a normal speed._

_She's so wrapped up on her own thoughts she doesn't see the SUV speeding towards her and the last thing she remembers is hitting her head. Her hands flying to her midsection immediately._

* * *

She heads quickly to the skills lab praying he'll be there.

"I was in a car crash and you decided that it was fine not telling me about it! Mark! I needed to know!" she yells at him, "That's what everyone keeps calling the "accident"? That was three weeks ago and you weren't planning on telling me? I needed to know because there is more to it. That day I decided on taking a blood test here because I wasn't feeling well. I was driving home to tell you some stuff and it came out of nowhere." she is about to begin crying, but tries not to because she needs to be strong about this. "Mark I was pregnant. I was going to go tell you that I was pregnant when it happened."

It wasn't her fault, that was for sure. She was going through and intersection in the middle of the night when an SUV crashed against her's and made her hit a lighting pole.

She hadn't been injured severely, or at least the doctors thought so. When the paramedics arrived they took her medical file with her. They called Owen to come help her. They could see a small concussion, and a twisted wrist, but when they did the ultrasound there was no heartbeat, and there had to be. Her results said she was nine weeks along, but the baby died form the impact and stress the accident brought to her body.

When Mark arrived thirty minutes later she didn't tell him what happened and just weeped in his strong arms.

She wanted to go tell Mark that she still loved him, and that he was right, their kids deserve an actual family and that they could be a happy family of five.

He moves slowly towards her to try to wipe away the tears that started falling somewhere in her explanation. "I know Lexie." he says softly.

She pushes his hand away, "You what? You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" she asks yelling once more.

He thinks about what he wants to say because even with Derek's instructions of not saying nothing this was a serious matter, "I couldn't bring myself up to doing such thing." He explains. "Lexie you were crushed. It was too painful with everything else that had been going on–"

"_Six months ago_? Or isn't it already like seven months? What is that exactly? Or you can't tell me because I'm too delicate?" she snaps, "You know what? I'm gonna go grab my stuff and stay in a hotel while I try to remember everything that's happened, because you seem to be of no use," she snaps once more, but soon regrets her words when she sees the hurt expression on Mark's face. "I'm sor–" she begins, she does feel sorry but Mark cuts her off.

"If you want to leave then do it Lexie. I can't stand it any more than you can. I'm tired of this and I can't keep wasting energy on something so futile like this. If you want you can go home and pick up your stuff, I'll tell the kids at night, but do me a favor and if that's what you want–to just run away from your family and the issues it involves–then do it because I can't keep fighting with you. I'm fucking tired of this and I don't deserve to be treated so unfairly over something I was being more damn selfless than I ever am or have been," he tells her angrily

* * *

Lexie goes home that day but instead of leaving the house she gets the kids and gets them to help her prepare dinner just like she remembers they used to.

When Mark arrives he smells the aroma of pizza and Emily comes in running with her face and clothes full of flour.

"Hey Sugar Plum!" He greets her as she keeps on running towards him.

"Daddy! Guess what we are cooking!" She tells him as he grabs her in his arms and holds her as high as he can.

He looks at her, "Let's see... Could it be pancakes?" He asks her.

She giggles loudly, "No daddy! Pancakes are for breakfast," she tells him.

"With the pancakes your mom prepares I could eat them for every meal of the day," he tells her trying to be his normal self in the house and around the kids.

Her eyes brighten, "Can we daddy?" She asks happily.

Mark shakes his head, "I said could, not would."

She frowns as they walk in to the kitchen still carrying her in his arms.

"Hey," Lexie says.

He nods placing Emily back on the floor, "Hi, I thought you were leaving?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "I could never leave. The three most important people in my world are here," she tells him honestly with a smile, "Even if one of them doesn't like sharing information."

"What information doesn't dad like sharing?" Matthew asks.

Mark kneels down and looks at his son who's covered in flour just like Emily and sighs, "About your mom's accident."

Mattie nods, and Emily asks "And the baby, right?"

"Yeah Sugar Plum, I didn't want to tell your mommy because it's better that way. You'll understand later on," he tells her.

Lexie looks at them, "They knew?"

Mark nods, "Yeah, we told them and they are fine with it..." he trails off and Lexie notices it, but decides to simply ignore it.

She wants to be able to get mad at Mark for not telling her that the kids knew, but she has to accept the fact that she will have to find out some things on her own, and Mark's just doing what's best for her.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... Please review if you did, or if you didn't.**

**I promise things will start to wrap up pretty soon, I'm not sure when, but quite a big cliffhanger is coming soon so I'm warning you guys.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this chapter will give you some information of what happened six/seven months ago…**

**I'm so sorry for not answering to the reviews for last chapter. I've barely had any time and I know it's not much of a valuable excuse since I have my phone all the time and I usually answer to the reviews from there, but my life is getting a little messed up with all the things I'm doing right now. Anyway, I want to thank you guys now for those amazing reviews and being so supportive and patient with this story.**

**Please read and tell me what you thing. Also I'm sorry this is such a short chapter:P**

* * *

Once more things got weird between Mark and Lexie. She would make sure they were never together only during breakfast.

This time it isn't because she remembered, but because she couldn't seem to do it. She opens photo albums every night but nothing seems to help her remember. She tried talking to April, or Alex, even Cristina.

"Owen told me that you are turning my little girl into the dark side," Lexie says as she sits down next to Cristina outside the hospital in a bench.

She shrugs, "Emily has a great talent. I'll be mad if she doesn't end up choosing cardio."

"Oh I'm sure that if she becomes a surgeon she will choose cardio," Lexie informs her.

"Ha! She _will _become a surgeon. I'm already brainwashing her into it. I always thought you were going to be cardio too. I remember you stole some lungs for an ex-vivo transplant on a CF patient. Plus your hands are small, perfect for this kind of surgery," Cristina tells her. When she finally looks at Lexie she sees the sad face she has, "What's wrong?"

Lexie shrugs, "I was able to remember at least small details every day, but I haven't been able to remember anything at all in the past few days." she feels the tears threatening her eyes and she tries to swallow them back, "All I can remember is Meredith telling me 'You should be over it by now.' I don't even know what she meant by that."

Cristina looks at her carefully, "I'm with Sloan by thinking that you not remembering could be a... Blessing? And I'm sure that if I tell you what it is about, Derek will have my ass. Probably Sloan too."

Lexie's eyes can't hold back the tears anymore and some fall down her cheeks, "So it's true, something really bad did happen."

Cristina stands up and begins walking away, "Like I told you a week ago, I'm on your side with all of this, but it's not something I can tell you what it is about."

* * *

Lexie stays there for almost an hour before she receives a page to the skills lab, she doesn't know who in the world could be paging her, but she doesn't care about much lately. "Maybe another shooting..." She mutters when she gets into the elevator, making some nurses who seemed to be gossiping look at her with frightened looks. "Really?" She asks them shaking her head disapprovingly as she gets out of the elevator.

Once she enters she enters she sees Mark and Derek leaning against one of the counters on the side, "Are people still not over the shooting yet? I made a simple comment and if looks could kill I wouldn't be here anymore," she says sitting down on a stool in front of them. "What?"

Derek crosses his arms across his chest, "First of all the shooting is not something we talk about frequently around this hospital, and secondly, we wanted to tell you something."

"What would that be?" She asks sweetly batting her lashes, but the sarcasm is seeping out of her pores.

Mark rolls his eyes and Derek answers before Mark can say something that his friend will surely regret, "I talked to Mark and thought that if you really want to know then fine, he can tell you, but I'm going to have to stay around in case something goes wrong or you have a panic attack."

"It is that bad then?" She asks.

Mark and Derek nod. Derek moves to the corner of the room as Mark begins, "I'll tell you everything you want to know, but I need you to tell me when enough is enough. I need you to tell me if you can handle all of it and most importantly I need you to tell me if you begin remembering something because I'm not going to say all that's happened out loud if you begin remembering."

Lexie nods, "Where is all of this coming from? I mean I know that you can't tell me, but where does you wanting to tell me come from?" she asks.

"Just like we don't like keeping things from Em and Mattie, I don't like keeping things from you and you don't like keeping things from me." he tells her.

She nods, "Ok. I'm ready."

Mark clears his throat and takes a sit right next to her, "After Matthew was born everything was going fine, we were both happy with a healthy baby boy in our house. I would occasionally comment on how perfect we would be if we were a family, but you would cut me off saying that we are a family. When Mattie was two you began dating Jackson Avery, one of the Mercy Westers, remember?" Mark asks her and she nods, so he proceeds. "I also began dating an ophthalmologist from Seattle Press, Julia Canner. You guys were doing well, and I was doing well with Julia too, but still we..." Mark looks at Derek clearly uncomfortable and then back at Lexie. "Still we continued having sex. After dating him for about four months you got pregnant with Emily, you told me the news by saying that you were scared. You were with Avery and I was with Julia and you didn't even know who was the baby's father. When you reached ten weeks I called Addison to come take a paternity test, and it showed that I was the father. You told Avery later that week and he broke up with you and Julia and I broke up too.

"Emily was born later that year and she was–is pretty much just like you. She has curly hair, and white porcelain skin... We are sure she is going to get your hair color, and well her eyes are the only thing that she got from me, but her eye shape is just like yours, round and big. She is also small, like you when you were a kid, and you are her role model. She has allergies too, but hers is to cinnamon instead, and her memory is quite impressive although it's still early to tell if she has a photographic memory," Mark looks at Lexie who seems like is going to start crying at any moment and he stops, Derek walks to her side and passes her some tissue paper.

"You can continue... I'm just processing… stuff," she tells him. "How is my relationship with Jackson now?" She asks quickly. "Were you fine with me dating Jackson?"

"It's good now. At the beginning he was really mad, and you did feel guilty and stuff, but it wasn't healthy for you to go getting mad at the moment," he feels he's being put in the spot with this question, but he promised honesty and that's what he is going to do. "I didn't agree with you dating anyone, but I was selfish, as usual, with such opinions. I even told you once and with your reaction–I thought I was going to lose my son. I thought I was going to lose you. You told me to mind my own business… and many other things, and that's what I did by dating Julia. But I never really felt much towards her, she was nice and she was loving with Mattie, but not with you. She even called you Lizzie once– I could've sworn you were going to go all cage fighter on her. She actually found out–"

* * *

"_Mark?" Julia calls as she enters the house._

_She can hear Lexie upstairs with Meredith and Mattie, and she envies it so much. She hates Lexie because of her relationship with Mark and she hates it that they have a son together and still act as if they are just friends. Actually, she just hates Lexie overall, but Mattie's different. He is sweet and funny and resembles his father in every possible way._

_She decides on just heading to the kitchen to wait for him because she can tell by Lexie's conversation with Meredith that Mark isn't home yet._

_Mattie starts crying._

"_Don't you dare to move. I'll bring him over, Addison said you need to rest as much as possible." She could hear Meredith order._

_She ignores it. When she sits on the stool across from the kitchen counter she sees a medical file._

"_Grey, Alexandra Caroline", she whispers as she reads the printed sticker on the side of the file. She opens it and skims through the pages, as she reads she finds out some things. Lexie's twelve weeks pregnant. She had a test done to find out about the paternity. Mark's the father. "Mark's the father?" She hisses._

_She hears Meredith coming down the stairs cooing something to Mattie and the door opens, she quickly puts the file away and walks to the hall where Mark and Meredith are talking._

"_Here," Meredith says handing him his son. "Lexie has something to tell you," she says as she leaves the house without even acknowledging his girlfriend._

"_No! I have to tell you something," Julia says as she heads to the door. "This," she says motioning a finger between them. "Us. **We** are over."_

_Mark stares at her blankly, "What? Why?"_

"_Lexie most probably will be able to answer that," she says closing the door loudly as she leaves._

"_What does your mommy have to tell me?" Mark asks Mattie, who just shrugs._

"_Mark bring the file from the kitchen," She orders him all the way from the second story. "But don't open it until you come to my room," she says quickly._

_When he retrieves the file and goes to Lexie's room he sees she's laying down with almost everything within reach._

"_You got the procedure done?" He asks her, she nods and he sits on the edge of the bed letting Mattie crawl towards Lexie. "Are this the results?" He asks as he reads through them. His eyes come to a stop, "I'm the father?"_

_She nods with a huge grin, "You are the father!" She answers happily._

"_So this is why Julia broke up with me? She must've read the file before I got here cause she was in the kitchen–"_

"_Oh Mark... I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd come here today, let alone read the file–" she says but is interrupted by Mark moving towards her._

"_I couldn't care less. Lexie, Mattie's going to have a sister! I'm going to have a daughter!"_

_He says pulling down the covers and kissing her stomach where his daughter is being housed._

_Lexie laughs, "Mark it could perfectly be another boy," she says._

_Mark shakes his head and he hands her the file, "It says right there the gender... I'm sure that reads that we are having a girl."_

_Lexie reads it and her head shots right up, "Oh my God! It **is** a girl!" She says excitedly._

"_What are you going to say to Jackson?" Mark asks her._

_Lexie looks at him, "Who?"_

_He laughs at her, "Lex, I'm serious."_

_She wraps her arms around her waist and belly, "I guess I'll have to tell him the truth, but all I care about right now is the fact that Mattie is going to have a baby sister in about six months."_

"_Mattie having sister!" Matthew announces with a toothy grin clapping his hands together._

_Both Mark and Lexie laugh at their son's caveman-y words._

"_Yes buddy, Mattie's having a baby sister," Mark says pulling him into an embrace with Lexie and their yet to be born baby girl._

_That night the four of them sleep together in Lexie's bed cuddled together._

* * *

"That I was pregnant before you did. I remember that part," Lexie says and Mark proceeds. She turns around and looks at Derek. "I'm sorry, but this doesn't seem to be _that _much for me to take in, for you to have to be here," Lexie says with a shrug.

Derek walks back to Lexie again, "That's because that was the easy part. There are some recent things that... I better let Mark explain it." He says, but this time instead of going back to his corner he stays near Lexie to make sure she'll be fine with what she's about to be told.

Mark takes a breath and releases it shakily, "The accident. When you were pregnant... That baby we lost wasn't the only baby of ours that's died."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is the cliffhanger… I know it's such a short chapter and because it's a cliffhanger _and _short I'll try update ASAP... I'm not promising anything though, cause lately I literally have no time, but many reviews might help my schedule clear a bit and make the decision of how soon to update easier;)**

**Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know that this is an extremely small chapter, but I'm saving some of this up because I think that I'll make another short multi-chapter story about what's finally going to be explained in this chapter.**

**P.S. My plan was to update last Thursday, but my schedule's been such a mess that I had time until now, and I'm really sorry about that.**

* * *

Lexie stares at Mark, her eyes widened by the shock and she can feel them beginning to burn with unshed tears, "I'm sorry, what?" She asks softly as Derek's hand begins rubbing circles on her back, although she can barely feel it. Her body seems to have gone numb and after that question, even if she's trying her hardest to ask if she heard correctly, she seems to also have gone mute.

Mark sees her lips moving as if she's trying to talk, but he can't make out what she's trying to say, "I'm so sorry Lexie."

She shakes her head softly, "What did you say?" She whispers, but when she looks up into his eyes she can see that he's hesitant about answering it. "You have to say it again or I won't believe it," she orders whispering.

"Lexie I know you heard me," Mark says softly but both Derek and Lexie can sense he's growing exasperated.

She shakes her head again, "That's not true," she whispers holding her hands together and pinching the inside of her hands trying to feel something. She isn't sure if she's feeling this way because of the child they lost or because she can't remember and feels guilty. Mark eyes begin watering as he sees her trying to deny what happened, she keeps shaking her head slowly. "That can't be true," she whispers.

Mark tries reaching for her hands to stop her from hurting herself unnecessarily, but she pulls them back. "Lexie, please," he whispers. "I need you to understand this."

Derek looks at his best friend and he can see the tears falling down his face, "Mark..." He warns him. "Maybe you should just let her try to remember on her own."

Lexie shakes her head, but this time she does it determined, "No. I want to know," she says louder than she thought she would be able to. "I _need_ to know."

Mark nods and Derek let's go of Lexie, "Ok, let's go then." Derek says.

Mark nods once more and Derek helps carry Lexie. Her strength to walk seems to be gone, and Derek knows that Lexie doesn't need more contact with Mark at the moment.

* * *

After driving for about half and hour the three of them arrive at a beautiful cemetery. The snow is beginning to fall, even if it's still November, making it look even more like a fantasy. But in this case it looks like a nightmare for both Mark and Lexie.

The two of them get out of the car and Derek stays in the car not wanting to interrupt such an important moment.

As they walk for almost ten minutes into the cemetery they begin to get smaller and smaller at the distance and the last visible thing Derek can distinguish is their winter coats adjoining as they hold hands.

They keep walking and holding hands before Mark comes to a stop in front of a small tombstone placed into the ground.

"_Susan Carolina Sloan. February 1, 2017-April 28, 2017._"

Lexie stares at it, "What happened to her?" She asks quietly, because she's sure if she speaks any louder she will cry even more and that's not something neither her nor Mark need right now.

Mark kneels down and brushes some of the snow from the tombstone, "Leukemia," he whispers. "Diagnosed the second she was born. It was too advanced, but we decided giving her the best shot at surviving it. Bone marrow transplants, chemo, some other drugs and painful procedures. She was getting better and stronger, but–" He can't say it and he's sure that even if Lexie doesn't remember she can still understand what he means. Mark feels the tears running down his face, but doesn't do much to wipe them away.

"But what? What happened?" She asks.

Mark sighs, he was sure she would at least understand _that_, "She was getting stronger, she was getting _so much better. _I still don't understand how it happened, Arizona was examining her and out of no where she arrested." He whispers.

Lexie's eyes go to where Mark had brushed the snow and reads, "A Life For Carolina," she whispers reading the words in cursive at the bottom of the stone. She finally looks at Mark who's still kneeling down, "What's that?"

"It was Matthew's idea. He loved his sister so much, he didn't want her to go just like that, so he said that we could maybe do something to honor her. We decided on making A Life For Carolina Foundation, to try to give those kids that are fighting against this a chance at what Carolina didn't get." He stands up, this time really not caring at all about his tears after he sees Lexie is also crying.

Lexie walks to the bench in front from where their daughter is buried and pats on the bench for Mark to come sit with her.

They stay there crying together until the sun begins to hide behind some of the mountains, they begin walking back to the car in silence, maintaining some distance in between them. "How does it work?" she asks softly.

Mark looks at her, "What?"

"The foundation? What is it for exactly?" She asks.

"We donated some money– Actually we donated a lot of money, which will be used for research and also to cover part of the expenses of families who can't pay for the procedures and medicine." Mark explains. "We also get some money from charity events and some oncologists have been helping out as well… We have even met some other quite prominent families that went through the same thing and are helping too."

Lexie nods as they walk out to the street to get into the car.

Derek decides not saying anything because this was already too much for his best friend and sister-in-law and just drives them back home.

* * *

Mark is glad that the kids are already asleep, and the nanny left as soon as the arrived, he doesn't need them seeing their mom this way. He asks Lexie to follow him into a room down the hall. Lexie hadn't entered before, thinking that it was just a guest room or something else, but she was completely wrong about it, and somehow wishes that she would've entered sometime earlier so that she could have faced this sooner.

"Was this her room?" Lexie asks tearing up again.

Mark nods as he turns on the light. Lexie prepares herself for the lights to dazzle her, but instead it's only a soft, but still bright, light. Perfect for a baby's eyes. "It used to look better. It used to be painted pink with a butterflies wallpaper you chose for her. We had all kinds of baby furniture here, from a dresser to a crib. I took it all out. Threw it away, all that's left is your mother's–"

"Rocking chair." Lexie says as she moves towards it and places her hand on the back support and arms of the chair. "Why did you keep it?" she asks.

He shrugs, "Because it was your mother's. That's the reason why we named the baby Susan too. When we were thinking about a middle name I wanted to name her after you, but you insisted on naming her after someone I like…" He laughs softly at the memory and shakes his head. "I told you that I like you, and you said that that didn't count. You know I don't have a family so I said Carolyn as in Derek's mom. As a variation of both names Carolyn and Caroline we went for Carolina." He explains as he sees Lexie doesn't make a move and her back is towards him. "I'll go to my room if you need anything."

As Mark shuts the door Lexie's left in the room that's filled with memories and she sits on the chair and begins rocking herself slowly trying to remember.

* * *

**Please review! I can't assure you guys that I'll update soon, but I will do my best to not make it more than a week, because this is already beginning to wrap up.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter, I think you guys will like this one a lot better.**

**Also, after this chapter will come the epilogue!**

* * *

Everything hits her in the following hours. She remembers everything that happened. She remembers from births to parties to other events. She remembers. She finally does.

Some things shock her more than others, and she knows she has to go tell him that she remembers.

Lexie paces in her room talking to herself. She comes to the decision that she has to tell him, but he's probably already sleeping.

She opens the door to her room quietly and walks across the hall to Mark's room.

Once again she begins pacing, trying to figure out what she was thinking about and what she was going to say to him.

Without even knocking she opens the door slowly and quietly. She sees him in his bed looking at the window.

"I remember." She tells him.

Mark turns around, even if the door opening had been inaudible he could sense her before she even spoke.

"I remember" She repeats, "I remember Mark."

He sits ups slowly in his bed. His head was pounding because he hadn't stopped crying ever since they had arrived home.

"You do?" He whispers.

She nods and walks towards his bed, "I do." she whispers back. "I remember when Mattie broke his arm when he was four. I remember when Em had appendicitis and she asked if we could film the surgery so she could watch it afterwards. I remember when I found out about Carolina. I remember when she was born, how her skin was so bruised. How she couldn't stop crying in such an agonizing way. I remember the shock in your face. I remember when she died. I remember everything." She sits next to him in his bed and reaches out to dry his tears, her hand lingers in his cheek, "I remember when Meredith said what she said that you were by my side all along. I remember how when she died I could hear you cry yourself to sleep. I remember how much you loved that little girl. How much we all loved her."

Mark tries to look anywhere but Lexie, but with her hand in his cheek and her eyes looking so deeply into him he finds it hard, "I really loved her so much."

"I know. I heard you talking to Derek about it once." Lexie says.

He nods because he knows what she means, "I really do," He tells her.

"I know you do." Lexie tells him.

He shakes his head, "No, I do miss her _so_ much, but what I meant was that I really do love you." he whispers, "I love you so much and I thought that Carolina would be the last piece of the puzzle for you to realize that. I thought that she would bring us closer together. I was so ecstatic when I found about her. I thought she was going to be so perfect and healthy… I don't know if we did something wrong."

Lexie shakes her head, "We didn't do anything wrong. It was just bad luck." she says standing up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it and much less in this moment. I know you don't want–"

He stops when he sees she isn't leaving, and instead is fishing for something in his socks drawer. "What are you doing?" he asks her.

She doesn't answer but instead grabs something from the very bottom of the drawer and closes it before sitting back next to Mark.

"I found this when I was putting some of your sock away. I figured out it was none of my business but I was curious because I thought you were not dating anyone at the moment." She hands it to him, "When I opened it and saw the engraving on the bottom part of the box I recalled the conversation we had about it"

He turned it around, "You _are _the one who puts me back together, Lex." He looks at it, "What do you want me to do?" he asks expecting her to say to sell it or throw it away.

"I want you to ask me." she tells him

Mark is shocked by her statement, "Why?" he asks her.

"I want you to ask me because I love you too and I don't want anything ever coming in our way." She looks at him, "I love you _so _much that it hurts. Mark, the reason we have all of this is because of our love and it's a lie when we say we don't work. We do work Mark! We do, we deserve happiness and maybe me having amnesia was whoever that's up there way of telling us that we need to be together." she looks at him and sees how he must think she is nuts, "I want this! I want you Mark. I want things to work out between us and wanted or not wanted we've been in a relationship ever since we decided to have kids together." She is sure that somewhere along her speech she started crying because she felt her cheeks moist, but she doesn't want to stop, she needs him to know just how much she loves him and can't live without him. "You must think I'm crazy. _I_ think I'm crazy, but not because of what I'm saying, but because I never said it before. We could be together right now. We could be married. Maybe the things that have happened are a sign that we belong together, that we are meant to be, so I want you to ask me."

He looks down at the box and opens it but still not really showing her what's inside, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "Mark, I know you love me. You've always demonstrated it. Like when you stayed in the hospital with me after the accident. Or when you refused to leave my bedside when Carolina was born. You are a great man, and a much better father. I don't want to lose my chance with us again," she says leaning in to kiss him.

He keeps on looking at the box and Lexie sighs, hoping he wasn't regretting having bought a ring for her.

A tear escapes her eye and she takes the box from him, "I'm going to go to my room," she tells him after she places the box inside his sock drawer. She leaves the room without another word and Mark just stares at the door, wondering if it had really happened.

Lexie is laying on her bed, not being able to believe what she has just done. _I literally just went in and begged him to propose to me! What if he did regret it? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore after I lost my memory… But could that really be it? I mean, I did get my memory back._ She takes a shaky deep breath trying to stop the tears from coming, but fails miserably. _Maybe he doesn't want me anymore because I gave him a baby with cancer and then killed another one in a car accident… He just doesn't love you anymore, Lexie. Get over it, if not for you, then for the kids… Yes, do it for the kids. They deserve to get you back because they pretty much lost you for so many weeks… You have to be better and just try to make it work with Mark in a civil, co-parenting relationship… Yes! That'll do!_

She hears a knock on the door and immediately thinks it might be Emily, since she can remember now that Emily occasionally has had nightmares in the past. Once she opens the door she should've known better. _Stupid! Even if she had a nightmare she wouldn't come here because they don't know I regained my memory. _"What do you want?" She asks him.

He tosses something at her and when she catches it she realizes what it is.

"You," he says.

Lexie shakes her head, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Mark is standing right outside of her room, "Mark…"

"Look," he begins. "I know I didn't say anything before, but I was caught off guard. Do you know how long that ring has been in my drawer? It's been there before you found out about Emily, Lex."

She begins rubbing her thumb on the side of the box, "Why didn't you say anything?" She asks, her voice barely audible due to fear of listening to something she doesn't want to listen to.

"You know why I didn't," he says.

Lexie shakes her head once more, "Because I kept blowing you off," she whispers.

He nods as he walks towards her taking the box out from her hands, with his free hand he lifts her chin up softly and looks into her eyes, "I love you, and I plan to spend every single second of the rest of my life with you if you'll let me."

With that she feels her heart swell and can't help but leaning in to a sultry kiss.

It hasn't been that long since she kisses his lips. They had actually had sex the day before the accident, so it had been barely a month… but the kisses they had shared that night hadn't been as heartfelt like this one.

Mark opens the box, separating his lips from hers and takes her left hand in his, "Now is the time to say you don't want a relationship other than the one we have," he tells her. She simply looks at him with a huge grin, and he begins to slide the ring into her finger, "You still have time."

She shakes her head, and he fully slides it in, she cups his cheek with one hand and plays with his hair with the other one, "I love you!" she exclaims against his lips.

He chuckles moving them into her bed, "I love you too."

The next morning they hear a soft, almost shy knock on the door, and Mark and Lexie are immediately grateful that they gotten dressed earlier that morning.

Lexie gets out of bed, giggling as Mark's hands are wrapped around her waist tightly. As soon as she frees herself she opens the door, "Good morning Sugar Plum!" Lexie exclaims happily as Emily reaches her arms out for her to pick her up.

"Good morning mommy!" She says in her raspy, sleepy voice. When Emily sees her dad in the bed she wriggles herself out of Lexie and runs to him, "Good morning daddy!"

"Good morning Sugar Plum!" he says as he hugs her tightly.

"How is mommy feeling today?" she asks, trying to whisper, but it comes a little too loud.

Lexie smiles and nods at Mark for him to continue.

"Why don't you go call Mattie so we can tell them together," Mark suggests.

Lexie smiles and rushes to Matthew's room, she knocks softly and enters slowly, "Mattie, let's go to my room. Your dad and I have something to tell you."

"Okay…" he says getting up and walking with his mom over to her room. Once the four of them are there Mattie notices his dad is _under_ the covers, "What's going on?"

Lexie sits on the bed and pats her lap for Matthew to sit down.

Mark smiles at his son and soon-to-be wife, even if Mattie looks more like him, he definitely has many of his mom's traits, "Your mom and I have two things we need to tell you," Mark begins. "First, she's better now."

"You mean she remembers us?" Matthew asks him and looks over at her mom, just to see her nodding. He feels his eyes begins to water and he hugs her tightly, "I love you so much, mom."

Lexie laughs and her eyes begin to water too, "I love you too. Both of you," she says looking over at Emily who's wrapped around her dad's arms.

"What else daddy?" Emily asks him.

Mark tries hard not to smile so much, but he can't help it, "Your mom and I are going to get married."

"What does that mean?" Em asks, "Don't you need to be married to have kids?"

Mark looks at her with a dead serious expression, "_You _will have to be married before you even think about anything relating kids."

"Mark!" Lexie scolds him laughing and then looks at her daughter, "The right thing to do is for grown-ups to get married and _then _have kids, but this is something we will go into when you are much older."

Matthew laughs at his sister's pout, "Can you tell me?"

"Nope!" Mark says standing up and taking his two kids in his arms, "Who's in the mood for breakfast?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support throughout this story. I loved your reviews so much! I have to say that I'm extremely sorry that I didn't get the chance to update sooner, but we had a cheerleading festival this Saturday so we had to train SO MUCH! I also started 10th grade last week so my schedule wasn't as flexible as before.**

**I want to tell you guys that I'll begin posting my new story (hopefully)in two weeks, but I will tell you guys from now that I won't be able to be posting once a week. I already have written all the way to chapter 13 and I want to be able to write a new chapter before posting and so on, and with my schedule being cut from 10 to 14 hours shorter due to cheerleading I won't be able to write as often. (I should actually be preparing a presentation about Ernest Hemingway right now.)**

* * *

_Four Years Later_

Lexie leans against the kitchen counter, where Matthew is working on his math homework, tiredly. She takes a deep breath and sees that Mattie's still on the same problem.

"Do you need any help with it?" She asks him.

He nods, "I can't seem to do this because like you had explained it's not supposed to give me a negative number," he explains as he hands her his worksheet.

Lexie looks at it carefully, "You are doing it backwards," she explains. "You are supposed to do it six minus three, not three minus six."

He smirks once she gives him back the sheet and erases the problem, "Thanks mom."

Lexie smiles as she kneels down, trying not to groan, "Your baby brother is killing me!" she exclaims softly.

"Are you tired?" He asks her. "Do you want me to help you?" He asks a little more enthusiastic than a normal kid would be about helping with the chores.

Lexie raises her brow, "The reason why you didn't go to the beach with you dad, Emily, and Asher is because you need to finish your homework, and until you finish it there will be no doing anything else," she reminds him. "Even if it's helping me place the things on the lower drawers," she mutters.

Matthew groans and goes back to writing in his worksheet. "I still don't get it. It's Spring Break, I have six more days to finish the homework… Plus I'm just missing math," he tells his mom.

Lexie gets back up, with the support of her arms, "Yes, those are six days of fun and playing in the beach. Seven if you concentrate on your homework and finish today," she says with a bright smile.

After marrying Mark they both decided to leave Seattle. There was too much baggage over there for both of them. The shooting, Sloan, Jackson, Julia, Carolina, Meredith, the accident… it was too much for them to get over that easily. And they could still take care of their foundation from wherever, it was expansion.

After a few weeks of deciding on where to live, Mark and Lexie opted for Los Angeles.

They have been living there for almost four years, and Lexie loves her mornings there so much. Even though she misses the rain she loves the beach right in their backyard.

"Finish your homework and you might be able to go with your dad and siblings to the beach after lunch," Lexie tells him with a little laugh.

He groans, "What are we having for lunch?" He asks

"Hamburgers," Lexie tells him. "Your dad is going to make them, because I'm way too tired to cook something right now."

"Why don't you sit down for a while? Can't the maid clean it up later?"

"She can, but I'm in this house all day long and I need to do something," she tells him taking a sit next to him.

He hugs her softly, "I'll finish my homework and then all five of us can go to the beach."

Lexie feels like she's about to tear up so she kisses his hair, "Have I told you that you are an amazing son?"

He smiles at her and goes back to his homework.

"Lexie?" She hears Mark call as he enters through the backdoor.

Mark and Emily enter, Emily is wearing a pink swimsuit, and Mark is wearing his swimming shorts, and pushing a running stroller with their son in it.

Lexie stands up smiling and goes to kiss him.

Emily laughs, "Yuck!"

Lexie, wincing, kneels down to her daughter's height, "You won't say yuck when _you _are kissing your husband."

"Who says she's getting married?" Mark asks completely serious.

"Em is not getting married," Matthew chimed in.

Mark smiled at him.

Lexie walked over to the stroller, "Hey little guy!" Lexie says, unbuckling him and placing him against her swollen hip, "Did you have fun in the beach Ash?"

Asher responded by placing his recently sucked on, and wet fingers on her cheek.

"I'll take that as you spending a great morning playing in the sun," Lexie says smiling as she kisses his little fingers, not caring about the saliva all around them.

Mark kisses her lips again, "We missed you two," Mark tells her and then looking over at his son he asks, "Are you almost done with your homework?"

Matthew nods, "I'm just missing two more and then I'll be done with all of my homework."

Mark smirks at his son and high fives him, and proudly states "That's my son."

Lexie shakes her head taking a seat in front of their oldest son, "You should start preparing the burgers because we are really hungry," she tells her husband.

He smiles as he walks over to the fridge to get the patties out, "Who is?"

Lexie moves over to the freezer still holding Asher and then back to her seat but this time with a spoon and an ice cream tub in the other hand.

"If you eat that you won't be able to have lunch," Mark warns her.

She shakes her head watching her daughter go hug her father's thigh, since that's the highest she reaches. "I'm eight months pregnant with our third boy. I get to eat anything I please, as much as I want to."

"Why do you get to eat that much?" Emily asks as she moves to sit in front of her mom and next to her brother and then looking at her brother's homework she whispers a little to loudly, "That one is 5."

"Emily!" Lexie exclaims. "You aren't suppose to give out answers."

She shrugs, "I want to play with him," she whispers apologetically. "Why do you, mommy?"

Lexie smiles at her daughter, it is impressive how smart her daughter is, "I get to eat anything I want because being pregnant takes a lot of your energy and when most women are pregnant they crave many stu...ff" she answers, but regretting having said the last part because she knows what's coming next.

"What do you crave?" Emily asks.

Lexie looks over at Mark and he just walks over and takes Asher from her arms.

"You know, food…. And stuff. When you get married and are pregnant we can talk about things that happen when you are going to have a baby, but you are still too young."

Emily nods and then smiles when she sees her father walking over with all of the food.

"Okay, we are all ready to eat, right?" Mark asks.

Mattie begins writing something quickly and then lets out a breath, "Yes we are."

* * *

After having had a nice lunch together as a family the two older kids run to the backyard.

"No going to the beach without me or your mom!" Mark yells.

The kids nod and just begin playing together in the sand.

Mark and Lexie go to the couch in their deck and Lexie lays Ash on the couch on her side so he can rest.

"You haven't told me how you've been feeling," Mark notes.

Lexie shrugs, "I don't know how I'm feeling." She states simply. "I know that she came to make peace between us, because she learnt her lesson when Zola had her accident, and I really thank God she's fine now, but still... I want to accept her apologies and move on. I want our kids to get to know their aunt, but I am finding it hard to just deal with Meredith having the guts to tell me that I should've been over the death of our daughter, you know? I never expected something like that from her. She was _our_ daughter, and we only had her for a few months. She had been gone for two months, it's not like she was gone for a year and I was still crying about it, and it wouldn't be something nice to say even if it had been ten years, cause I'm still not over the death of Carolina."

"Are you mad at Derek as well?" Mark asks, trying to make the change of topics subtle. Ever since Lexie found out she was pregnant with Asher, she freaked out because she worried about something like what happened with Carolina to happen to any of their kids. Mark didn't want her getting worried about their soon-to-be-born baby, because nothing was going to happen to him. _He **will** be fine,_Mark thought to himself.

She shakes her head, "Derek did nothing but be a supportive friend to you and me. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't done the surgery the day of the car accident, and who knows if he hadn't helped us I would've regained my memory, so I will be eternally grateful for his help."

Mark kissed her lips and then rubbed her belly, "I have something to tell you that might brighten your day," he says with a smile and proceeds telling her when he sees her eyebrows lift. "I got a call and Carolina's foundation is proud to say that the first annual gala will take place on July, after our little guy is born," he announces.

Lexie kisses him softly, "Did you ever imagine we'd end up getting married, having three kids and one on the way, and living here in Los Angeles?" She asks him.

"I could tell you that I always knew we'd end up together, but that's because we are soul mates... and who wouldn't want to be with me?" Mark murmurs against her lips.

She laughs, "You are so full of yourself."

"So have you decided on a name for our little guy in there?" Mark asks her, knowing she had been thinking really hard for the last few weeks about the name for their son.

She nods, "I thought Christopher would be nice."

"Like Derek?" Mark asks.

Lexie nods once more, "I want to honor what he did with something and he has always showed how much he loves our kids."

Mark draws her into a long, sultry, passionate kiss before looking into her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Mark speaks up, "I never thought I'd say this when it was happening, but I'm a little glad that you had that accident." He sees when Lexie looks up at him questioningly, "What I mean is that who knows where we would be if we weren't here and I'm glad that things worked out the way they did because I could never imagine my life without this family."

Lexie smiles as they both look over to where their kids are playing on the sand and Ash is sound asleep on the couch already.

"I am also glad about that accident. I'm glad we did get married, I'm glad we have such an amazing family. I'm glad you helped me remember about everything, and I'm glad we have the life we have," she says kissing him.

"I didn't help you remember anything," Mark replies, because he really thinks he didn't help her.

Lexie shakes her head, "You did. You helped me remember why everything happened and _what _happened," she looks over at her kids that are looking at the sea. She takes Ash in one of her arms and a large beach towel on the other. "Let's go have a nice day as the happy family we finally are."

Mark kisses her, "This is why I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lexie replies as Mark takes Ash in his arm and walks hand in hand with his lover. His wife. The mother of his kids. His friend. But most importantly, the woman of his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it. I didn't know how to finish it so I just went with it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and, again, hopefully I'll be posting my new story soon... if I don't come up with a one-shot or two.**

**Please review and tell me how much you liked it or hated it. Your favorite part. Your least favorite part. Tell me anything you want to tell me:)**


End file.
